Crimson Girls: The Story of Mitsu Kuroha
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mitsu Kuroha was a victim of rape. But then she decides to join an organization called Crimson Girls, where they help stop train molesters. This gives her a chance to face her fears, however, Mitsu learns that there is more to the Crimson Girls than meets the eye. FEMALES ONLY, Yuri, Shoujo Ai
1. Mitsu's First Day

**Crimson Girls: The Story of Mitsu Kuroha**

**Protagonist: Mitsu Kuroha**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crimson Girls or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I…was kinda reluctant to watch the series again. XD I know Crimson has some…intensions like mostly train molesters and bondage and everything. But everything is rape from this artist. **

**A-anyways, I'm changing everything. XD It's going to be Females Only for one. Secondly, a little amount of rape, but not that much. And best of all, full on Yuri! Cause…that's what I do. XD**

**So…hope you all enjoy this little original story of my own. **

It must be trauma that led Mitsu Kuroha to this organization. The organization known as Crimson Girls. Their purpose is to prevent molesters from perving on poor girls, including herself. She's been through this before and she cannot forget the fact that an old friend of hers convinced her to wear this type of outfit, which consists of a short tank top with the words 100% Love printed on it, a black frilly miniskirt, black thigh high stockings and yellow high heels. Pretty much asking for molesters to gang up on her and do whatever they want. What was her friend thinking?

Because of that, Mitsu never went on trains ever again, even though the university she goes to is only 30 minutes away. She would take the bus, but who's to say there are molesters there as well? She cannot trust transportations that involve crowds.

However, in this organization, she'll have to go back there. She needs to overcome her fear and help young girls from getting molested. So here she is, sitting in front of a desk that belongs to a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, red eyes and is wearing a long black dress. She looks at the papers and then looks up at the dark haired girl.

"Mitsu Kuroha," she says. "Second year in college. A victim of rape some time ago, so you quit taking trains and buses. So you want to be part of the Crimson Girls, anyways?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Mitsu replies. "I heard that you needed one more member cause of the flyer I saw."

"Ahhh, so you took interest because of that," the blonde woman says. "Well, then. Before you get started, you may need to do some training."

"Training?"

"Molesters can be pretty tough these days," the woman says. "Men mostly. You need to learn to be a strong girl to fight them off and then report them to me so they can be arrested on the spot."

Mitsu nods. "I understand, Nana-san."

The blonde woman, Nanase Saki, smiles and stands up from her desk. "My other girls are out watching for molesters right now, so I'm able to take you in for some training so that you'll be fully ready."

The dark haired girl stands up as well bows in respect. "I'll be in your care, Nana-san."

"Great. Then, let's go." The blonde woman takes Mitsu's hand and leads her to the gym that's about a block away from the tall building what they call headquarters.

Mitsu is given spats and leaves on her thigh high stockings. Nanase wears the same thing as Mitsu, except she is wearing sneakers on her feet. In a few minutes, both come out of the changing room and start their training. For Mitsu to be a Crimson Girl, she'll need to learn to fight. For her being a weak victim the first time around, this will be very useful against those creeps. She uses a punching bag to punch and kick it as much as she can so she can use these to hurt them. Another thing she needs to do is some exercise. Sure she's a slender girl and is aware of her diet, but she still needs to be fit to easily take on the molesters.

Mitsu first does some stretches with Nanase, some simple exercises like push-ups and sit-ups and then jogging around the track a little to get her heart pumping. It's exhausting, but Mitsu knows it will be worth it once Nanase gets her on a real assignment. She'll do whatever it takes to help those in need.

A few more hours of training until Nanase calls for a break. Both of them sit on a bench to get a drink of water and then rest for a little while. The blonde turns to her soon-to-be member with a small smile.

"You've worked hard for the past few hours," she says. "I'm very impressed."

"Thanks, ma'am," Mitsu replies.

"Just curious," Nanase says. "What made you want to join the Crimson Girls in the first place?"

The dark haired girl looks down at her water bottle she's holding. "Well…first off, I want to get over my trauma of molesters. They've been the bane of my existence ever since I came to ride trains to go to my university. You see…an old friend of mine recommended I'd wear some type of outfit that will keep away molesters, but…I knew something was up. The outfit I was wearing today? Well…it didn't help. It's like I was asking for molesters to gather around me and rape me. I couldn't fight them off. It was then that I quit taking trains nor buses cause the same thing will happen to me."

"That old friend of yours is a jerk," Nanase says. "Maybe it's because you're so attractive that this friend of yours recommended that outfit to you?"

"I really don't know what she's thinking," the dark haired girl shrugs. "But Aoi-chan…my old friend…I thought she wanted me to look different by putting on a sexy outfit."

Nanase rubs her chin in thought. "Well…she's not wrong. You do look attractive, to me of course, but…on the other hand, she's wrong to have you dress like that to attract molesters."

Mitsu sighs. "I don't know. Maybe it does fit me minus the fact that it attracts molesters. I can't see myself wearing anything else other than this."

"Well…it's clearly up to you," Nanase says. "If you want to keep wearing that outfit, then go for it. I won't stop you." She stands up. "Alright, break is over. It's time to put in a few more hours of training before I send you home. I'll give you your first assignment tomorrow. It'll be a bit simple since it's you're starting."

"Yes, ma'am," Mitsu nods as she stands up as well.

"You can call me 'Nana'," the blonde woman says with a smile. "It's alright."

"Then…Nana-san." the dark haired girl smiles back.

Mitsu feels confident that she can do this already. She'll show the molesters who's boss this time and then, if she keeps this up, she'll be called a hero. How fun will that be? She's that excited.

A few more hours of training, fighting and exercising, Mitsu is sent home for the day to rest up. She goes to her house and heads toward her bedroom to lie down. She puts her arm over her forehead, staring at the ceiling. She'll finally have a chance to show molesters that she's not a weakling anymore. It'll be like revenge, only she'll be saving the people as a result. The Crimson Girls sound like a perfect organization for doing this kind of thing. And honestly, that makes her happy. Not only does she get to be a member, but she also gets to face her fears and calling them out.

Still, she cannot forget about the day she first got raped. She just didn't expect it. Some men gathered around her, fondled her breasts, then her pussy and did whatever they wanted to her. She was helpless. And that left a wound in her heart that will never go away. Mitsu's trauma won't go away, but it will soon once she starts her first assignment.

Taking a shower and making dinner helps soothe her a lot and then get a good-night's sleep afterward.

****Next Day****

Mitsu takes a few deep breaths as she heads toward the train station. She feels really nervous for doing this after so long, but she's officially a Crimson Girl now. It's time to face her fears. Pumping both fists, she wills herself to walk forward as the next train arrives. However, she can hear some screaming coming from one car and then when the doors open, police are taking a young man out with a young girl with long brown hair with a side pony-tail exiting the car as well.

"This man raped me!" she calls out as she points at him. "Take him away!"

"No!" the man screams. "I swear! I didn't lay a finger on her!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." one policeman says, having a tight grip on him.

Mitsu gives a nod of approval. "Surely this girl knows what she's doing. I'm going to do the same, except be a little rough with them!" She pumps two fists and goes toward the end where she's assigned to go to. Apparently, this is the last car, which is a little odd. She has never even thought of going to the last car of the train, nor wants to. Why would Nana assign her to this one?

Her mental question is soon answered as the doors open. The car contains…only women. Mitsu is surprised and confused.

_I thought I was supposed to help them,_ she thinks. _I don't understand. Did Nana-san not read it correctly? Why would there molesters be in this car?_

Shrugging, she decides to get inside and when a bunch of other women enter the car, the doors shut and the train starts to leave the station. She walks close to the window, looking around, raising an eyebrow. This is so confusing for her. Since when did they allow a women's only car? And if that's the case, then she can't rough up men like she wanted. Women are the victims of rape and they are placed in this car for safety, or at least that's what Mitsu believes. What is Nana thinking?

_This is pointless…_ she thinks as she lets out a sigh. _There's absolutely no way for a woman to be a molester here. _

She leans close to the window, staring outside. She's again wearing the same exact outfit she wore yesterday after washing it last night. She figured that this will once again attract molesters, but she never expected to be in a women's only car.

She lets out another sigh and stares outside. She might as well tell Nana about what's going on afterwards and ask her to change the assignment. To her, she's put into a safety car instead of a dangerous car where she can knock some fools and arrest them. Sure Nana's heard her story and all and that made her feel sorry for her, but…she doesn't have to go this far to make her feel safe.

However, that's what she thinks until a hand gently gropes her butt, making her jolt up.

_Wh-what was that!? A molester!?_

But she quickly figures out that she's in a women's only train and thinks it's her imagination. She relaxes and continues to stare out the window when she feels something grope her butt again. And this time, it feels real.

_No way!_ she thinks as she can feel her body tremble and her legs wobbling. _Th-there's actually a woman molester here!? _

The hand gropes her butt more and then Mitsu can feel the woman's breasts squish against her back as she leans forward. She feel her breath in her ear, making her quiver.

"You look cute and sexy, miss~" the woman coos. She reaches her hands over to grope her large breasts. "And these are big and soft as well~"

Mitsu can't move, nor say anything. Why? This is finally her chance to call out the molesters and she's doing the same thing she did back then. Why? She is clearly not used to female molesters, so this is totally unexpected for her. The woman continuously gropes Mitsu's breasts until a hand starts to reach down between her legs. No, even if it's a woman, she cannot let a molester get the best of her. Finding some strength, she grabs the woman's wrist and then pulls away to shove her down.

"Molester!" she calls out, getting everyone's attention. "This woman is a molester!"

"No way! This girl is lying!" the woman calls back, pointing at her.

"I felt your hands touch my body!" Mitsu shouts. "Don't act all innocent!"

The onlookers exchange whispers, wondering what to say about all this. Clearly, some didn't even notice, while others are nodding in agreement. Mitsu looks around as more and more people speak amongst each other.

"I saw her!" another woman says. "She was clearly trying to rape this poor girl!"

"I got it on my phone right here!" a high school girl holds up her smart phone.

"We'll notify the police immediately!" another high school girl, supposedly her friend adds.

Mitsu smiles. She can't believe she did it and it makes her even more happy to know others agree with her. She sighs in relief as the people call security and a few minutes later, they come to the car, open the door and restrain the woman. They are going to have her arrested in a few minutes once they reach the station.

After arriving, the woman is arrested on the spot and almost all the women exit the car with Mitsu following. The dark haired woman calls Nana to tell her the news.

"Great job, Mitsu!" she says on the other line. "You've caught your first molester! I knew you could do it~"

"H-hey, about that…." Mitsu sweat drops.

"You want to know why I assigned you to that car?" Nana says.

"Y-yes…" It's like she read Mitsu's mind.

A beautiful chuckle comes from the other end. "Well, since hearing your story about your past experience with molesters, I might as well pick something simple. Remember I told you that? So, from this point on, you're only to catch female molesters."

"Huh? Doesn't that seem a little…unbalanced?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get that you're trying to help me, but Nana-san, you don't have to go this far just to keep me safe. I can still take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can and I don't blame you," Nana says. "But…I think it's high time to tell you another reason I formed the Crimson Girls."

"Huh? There is another reason?" Mitsu raises an eyebrow.

There is a slight pause before the blonde speaks again. "I wanted…a Yuri Harem."

At that moment, Mitsu almost drops her smartphone upon hearing that. "EEEEEEHHHHH!?"

**A/N: And I'll leave that there~! Hehe! Mitsu's my favorite because she's the very first victim from the game and anime. Well, that and…maybe her appearance as well. I mean, come on! XD Can't a girl like me like someone like Mitsu? Hehe!**

**A-anyways, that's the first chapter. I decided to try something totally new after writing my first Crimson Girls story which was 3 years ago. XD Holy cow! Hehe! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this and yes, again, it's a females only story. **

**Have a nice day!**


	2. CQC

**Chapter 2**

**CQC**

Mitsu is at the gym, wearing her spats and practicing her fighting skills, punching a punching bag. She punches left and right, some straight punches with the same hand and then back and forth, plus some side kicks. It's been about a week since she joined the organization, Crimson Girls. She trained long and hard, done a few assignments and of course, focused on her studies. It's a lot on her plate, but Nanase allows her to take some breaks every now and then.

She's still surprised that Nanase would even consider gathering a lot of girls…just for the sake of having a harem. Supposedly, the director might have went through what Mitsu had and wanted to get along with only girls. Maybe they do have something in common after all. Mitsu wanted to be useful to the director, maybe even be courageous like that high school girl earlier. She's got guts to call out molesters, so she should do the same, as well as ace the basics of martial arts. She will give it her all.

The college student punches some more, back and forth and then some straight punches. Suddenly, some flashes of memories appear in Mitsu's head for some reason. Maybe it's the way she's punching the bag. Maybe it's the fact that Mitsu is wanting to let out all the frustration she's been holding in for a while. She punches the bag harder.

_"Mii-chan, check this out! It's will look so cute on you!"_

Her friend, Aoi has appeared in her memory first. They've studied together, shopped together and even hung out. But Aoi can also be somewhat mischievous at times, like how she convinced Mitsu to wear such a sexy outfit to show off in public, which was a huge mistake. What was Aoi thinking? Does she NOT get molested when she wears some embarrassing outfit like this?

_"Oh, if Mii-chan wears something like this, it'll surely keep away molesters. Trust me~!"_

Guys have been attracted to Mitsu, but only for her body. All because she was wearing that outfit to attract molesters. And that moment on the train, some very handsome man, the bane of her existence, has molested her fully.

_"What a cute girl you are. Ohhhh, are you a second year university student? Says so right here on your ID. How nice. Hmmm…Mitsu-chan, eh? I will very much love to have fun with you~"_

Mitsu punches and kicks the bag harder than ever. Sweat is pouring from her skin as she does this. It was too much for her to bare. That man, that handsome, but horrible man did this to her. He raped her.

_"What cute undies you have, Mitsu-chan. I'll keep it my pocket for safe keeping okay? Right now, just relax and let me do the honors. Right boys?"_

He and some of his friends assisted him on playing with Mitsu's body. She was raped from left to right and there was nothing she could do about it. She just stood there and took it. The guys enjoyed her crying and screaming and unfortunately, nobody came to help her. And when she reached her final climax, she collapsed in exhaustion and lie there on the floor. When everybody left, it was just her and the boys. They looked down at her and took pictures.

_"Ahhhh…that was a nice one. I had fun, right, boys? Oh, see you next time, Mitsu-chan. Hope to see you again~"_

Mitsu punches the bag so hard that the chain broke and the bag fell to the floor. She pants heavily and drops to her knees. Tears stream down her face as she hangs her head low. Those horrible memories will never go away. One day, when she catches that man again, she'll be stronger than ever. She's a Crimson Girl and he will not get away with it this time. She'll finally bring justice.

"Mitsu…are you alright?" a familiar voice says from her right.

The university student turns her head to see the director standing there, arms crossed under her large bosom. Mitsu wipes the tears from her eyes and gets to her feet.

"I'm fine…" she says quietly. "Just had some…unpleasant memories."

Nanase gives a small smile as she takes a towel and puts it around her neck. "Mitsu, dear. Anger alone won't make you into the Crimson Girl that I have envisioned. You can dish out hurt, yes, but you're still very curde and unrefined. You have potential. I see that potential in you, sweetie. But you need far more than just a strong right hook to be the guardian and protector of young, innocent maidens that I created this organization for."

Mitsu turns to the blonde woman as she dries off and takes a sip from her water bottle. She's right. Anger won't fix things, even when trying to bring justice to the man that raped her once.

"Come. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Eh?" Mitsu tilts her head in confusion. _Is there another recruit? _she thinks.

Well, surely she HAS met some other Crimson Girls this past week. An office lady named Makino Shizuki that serves as Nanase's secretary. And another girl that's about a few feet taller than her, only wearing a golden bra, black short shorts and black thigh high boots. Her name is Arisa Izumi, who is rumored to be the strongest woman. She subdues molesters whenever they try and act perverted. She is often a target, but it's on purpose. She and Makino have been in this organization longer than Mitsu has.

The two of them head downstairs until they get to a very large room where there is a ring in the center. And standing in the ring is another woman with medium length blonde hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing spats just like Mitsu.

"Mitsu…meet…The Boss." Nanase gestures her hand toward the woman.

"The…Boss?" the university student raises an eyebrow.

"Long story, sweetie~" Nanase winks at her and then turns to the woman. "Boss, I will leave Mitsu in your care. She'll be tough as nails once she learns from you." She then gives Mitsu a pat on the back. "Don't worry. Boss here will take it slow, but don't expect her to go easy on you."

"EH!?" Mitsu squeaks. "D-don't tell me I'm gonna actually fight her!"

"You're not," The boss says, speaking in some sort of British accent. "Just a friendly spar. Now, come."

Nanase urges Mitsu to get into the ring and then leaves the room for the two to be alone. The Boss crosses her arms and examines the university student while slowly circling around her. Mitsu sweat drops, feeling a bit nervous.

_Why do I get the feeling she's inspecting me…? _she thinks.

With a nod, the boss walks an arms distance away and puts a hand on her hip. "Okay, Mitsu. Come at me. Don't even hold back. Just hit me."

Mitsu raises an eyebrow. The Boss wants her to go all out on her right away? She doesn't want to underestimate her opponent, as Nanase advised her. She rushes in to perform a straight punch, however, her wrist is caught immediately. A palm hits her face, making Mitsu stumble back a little, but shake off the pain.

_Okay, okay. I wasn't ready for that. But this time, I'll definitely hit her._ she thinks

She goes in for another punch, ducking under to prevent herself from getting grabbed by the wrist again. She finds an opening to punch the Boss's gut, but with a quick motion, the older woman grabs her wrist yet again and knees her in the gut instead. She drops to her knees and jolts her head up.

"H-how!?" she says.

"Keep it coming," The Boss says as she waves her hand, signaling her to come forward. "I don't believe that's the best you got."

"Don't worry," Mitsu gets to her feet. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

However, what she thought her fighting techniques she trained for is enough, it's not. So far, she gets hit every single time she tries to throw in a punch or a kick. The Boss even throws her overhead onto the floor a couple times. What is she not getting? She tried finding openings to land hits on her, but it doesn't seem to work.

Mitsu gets tossed to the floor one last time and she is unable to get up. "Haaah…haaah…oh, my gosh! You're really good." She looks up at the older woman. "Is this some part of judo I'm supposed to learn?"

"No, it's CQC," the Boss says. "A basic form of close quarters combat."

"CQC…" Mitsu repeats.

"It seems like you're not ready," the older woman says. "Unless you are able to land a hit on me, you have the skills of a close combat fighter. Understand?"

Mitsu nods and gets to her feet. "Okay. I'm ready to learn from you…Boss!"

The older woman nods with a small smile on her face. "Then let's begin."

For a couple hours, Mitsu tries and tries to master the CQC. The Boss teaches her little by little on how to interfere, catch the bad guy off guard and quickly hit the person before they can react. Even when they have a weapon, like a knife or gun, Mitsu must act quickly before they kill her. The Boss taught her that.

After the couple hours go by, they are finally finished. The boss helps Mitsu step off the ring and hand her a towel.

"You've done well, my student," she says. "But you still have much to learn. I will be here tomorrow afternoon for more training. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do my best tomorrow." Mitsu replies.

"Off you go then."

****Nanase's Office****

After putting on her normal attire, she sits down on the chair in front of Nanase's desk, sighing heavily.

"That was exhausting…" she says. "I don't know if I can keep up with her moves."

Nanase gets done typing on her computer and closes her laptop. "You'll master it in due time. I believe in you, Mitsu."

The university student sighs again. Learning CQC is going to take a lot of effort, but Mitsu doesn't mind. If she can be a proper Crimson Girl, mastering fighting and CQC should be enough to subdue molesters for sure. Just like Arisa.

There is a bit of silence before Mitsu decides to pop up a question that's been on her mind for a while.

"Nana-san?" she says. "Why did you form this organization?"

The blonde woman sits back in her chair, closing her eyes and smiling. "I was suffering just as you did back then. Train molesters. I couldn't bare to be around them anymore…until I met The Boss. She's the reason I formed this organization. She ruined me…taught me what real potential of a woman looks like. That's when I formed this organization. It was all inspired by her."

"Oh, my…" Mitsu says. _So that's why this organization is all women. She loves all women,_ she thinks. _She wanted a yuri harem…all because of The Boss._

"Haaah…sorry, sweetie. I got a little emotional," Nanase stands up from her desk. "You run along home. You need to be prepared for some more training tomorrow."

"Right! I'll give it my all, Nana-san!" Mitsu jumps from her chair and pumps a fist.

With that, they both leave headquarters to rest for another day.

For the past week, Mitsu has been learning anything and everything about CQC. She practices with The Boss and then on her own when she has the time and watches some videos on her smartphone to get a better understanding and try to imitate them. Every day, she trains with The Boss and she gets better and better little by little. She gets the timing correctly, not so that she is able to hit The Boss just yet, but she is still successful on the timing. By the time the week ends, Mitsu is confident enough to master the CQC.

At the ring one afternoon, Nanase sits on a chair, watching her star pupil take on the Boss. The Boss and Mitsu get into battle position. Then the university student starts off the fight with a straight punch. The Boss grabs her wrist and tries to hit her with her palm. Mitsu evades by ducking under and uses her own palm to strike back. The Boss stumbles back a little and retaliates by punching her back. Mitsu grabs the older woman's wrist, pulls her arm towards her and forcibly turns her around while still having her grip on her arm. She then shoves her to the floor. Nanase gives a nod with an eyebrow raised in satisfaction. The Boss jumps to her feet and gets into battle position. Mitsu rushes in to deliver another punch, but the Boss evades and grabs her wrist. She then throws her overhead to the floor and then grabs a knife from her pocket. Mitsu swiftly turns her head, having her hair hit her face at hearing the knife being taken out. She jumps to her feet and successfully times it right by grabbing hold of the Boss's wrist and then using her other hand to knock the weapon out of the Boss's hand. The older woman then grabs a gun to point it at her. Thankfully, it's not loaded, but just in case somebody wants to try something funny. With Mitsu's quick thinking, she grabs hold of the gun and throws the Boss overhead onto the floor and snatches it out of her hand. She tosses it aside afterwards and the Boss tries to throw some punches. Mitsu evades a couple, then blocks one of them and strikes back with a back hand and grabs her arm to throw her overhead once again onto the floor.

There is some silence for a bit before the Boss gets to her feet and smiles.

"Well done, Mitsu," she says. "I'd say you've been improving a lot since this past week."

"Haaaah….haaah…thank you, Boss," Mitsu pants in exhaustion. "It was an honor…to train with you till the very end."

Nanase applauds and steps into the ring. "Very impressive, Mitsu. The Boss has taught you very well. You are now ready to take on molesters who want to fight back." She gives her pupil a pat on the back and smiles. "Why don't you run along home for the day and rest? You've worked hard."

"Okay, I will," Mitsu nods. "Thanks, Nana-san! And you too, Boss. Thanks for everything!" She bows in respect and then takes her leave.

Nanase watches her exit the ring when she feels the Boss's arms slowly wrap around her and rest her head on her shoulder. Nanase closes her eyes and rests her hand on the Boss's.

"I can never forget the times we shared together," the other blonde says softly. "It was…amazing, wouldn't you say?"

"It was…" Nanase sighs with bliss when the Boss plants a soft kiss on her neck. "I still love you, but…I moved on. You know that, right?"

"Of course. It wasn't a good-bye forever, after all. I take you have someone in mind, then?"

"I…can't be sure yet. My feelings are still a bit fuzzy. But…what I do know is that my heart is set on someone else for sure."

The Boss nods. "I understand. I hope you will find your answer, Saki."

"Trust me, I will. But I will never forget how much I loved you…Eva."

The Boss chuckles at her real name being called. "Just like old times. You sure you don't want Mitsu to know about it?"

"I'll still keep it a secret," Nanase says as she turns around to face her ex-girlfriend. "I'll see if I want her to know your real name. But for now, it's more fun for her to call you The Boss. Because you are."

"Fair enough."

Then, the two lean in to passionately kiss one another.

****Later****

Mitsu is on her way to the train station for a nice ride home. She feels very confident in her abilities to master the CQC and decides to use them wisely. Who knows when she'll be able to do that on a molester someday? Heck, she may even use it on the man that first raped her.

Just when she steps foot toward the station, she sees a young woman being taken away by a couple policemen, who is crying out that she's innocent and she didn't put her hands on that same exact girl she saw when she first was on an assignment. Mitsu raises an eyebrow. Somehow…she's been seeing the same girl every time she gets on the train to and from headquarters, sometimes in-between when she goes to the university. The same girl…with different accused people. Something doesn't feel right.

"I swear, I swear!" the young woman cries. "I didn't lay a single finger on this young lady!"

"Yeah, you were right next to me and clearly was trying to be funny!" the high school girl points at the accused person. "Have fun in jail!"

The policemen take her away and her two friends approach her and the three of them laugh.

"I don't know when this will end," one girl says. "But Nozomi-chan, you're quite skilled to be calling out molesters like that."

"Yeah, I still don't know why you do it though," another girl says. "Isn't that…wrong?"

The girl, Nozomi, closes her eyes and turns her head away. "Women are victims of rape. They always have been. Plus, I need to let out my frustrations somehow."

"It's very daring, for sure," one of her friends say.

"I wonder what they're gonna do when they find out you've been lying this whole time." another girl says.

"I think I know," Mitsu calls out and starts to walk toward them. "Stop right there. We need to talk."

"Quick! Run!" the brunette, Nozomi, says and the trio makes a run for it.

"Ah! H-hey! Come back!" Mitsu starts to chase after them, but the girls head toward a crowd of people who are exiting the train. Her path is blocked by this crowd, making her stomp her high heeled foot in anger. "Dang it! I lost her!"

It takes a while for the crowd to clear up, but when it does, the three girls are gone. However, she looks down at the ground to find an ID card lying there. She bends down and picks it up, examining it. She must have dropped it while on the run. It's too late to search for her now, but this might help her get some information. She'll have to tell Nanase tomorrow.

**A/N: Gosh, so sorry for the super long update. Actually, Mikey has helped me come up with this chapter with The Boss guest starring. So, thanks so much, Mikey, for this. I tried my hardest to apply the CQC onto here. Hope I did well on it. **

**As for the rest, it's all me. And yes, I'm putting in Sakura Nozomi just because she was featured in the anime as well. I already have plans for the next chapter, so look forward to it.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Investigation

**Chapter 3**

**Investigation**

"Sakura Nozomi," Nanase says the very next day when Mitsu showed her the student ID. The blonde then looked it up on her computer. "Second year in a girl's high school. Hmmm…a black belt in karate. Family life: not so good. Hmmmm…no criminal record, at least what I can see." Nanase turns her chair toward her pupil. "You sure that's the girl who's been committing a crime by falsely accusing people of molesting?"

"I'm sure of it," Mitsu nods. "I overheard that girl and her friends talking about how fun it is and something about getting paid or whatnot."

"Hmmmm…this is a problem," Nanase rubs her chin in thought. "Tell you what: I'll track down the accused and bring in a few for you to ask some questions and you can do the rest. If they know what trains Nozomi takes, then it'll be easier for you to catch her. Once that's done, bring her over to me, okay?"

The dark haired girl nods. "You can count on me, Nana-san."

The blonde woman smiles. "I trust you, Mitsu. I know you won't fail me."

****Later****

It would've been easier since Mitsu takes the same train to her university and sometimes headquarters. But for some reason, she is not seeing Nozomi anywhere. Could it be that she's trying to hide from her after what she saw that day? Nanase is working on bringing in the falsely accused, so Mitsu is given a few days off, which means she can attend her university and study a little bit.

She took an all women's car to the university since that is the safest place and…there are far less molesters than there are in regular cars. Lucky for her, there aren't any incidents since she's taken a few days off. But she still needs to catch that girl and bring her to Nanase right away.

One day, she sits at her desk at the university, listening to lectures from the teacher. As she twirls her pencil around, she thinks about Nozomi again.

_I still don't understand why she's doing this,_ she thinks. _What's her reason of falsely accusing people of molesting? Is it really just for fun and getting paid for blackmailing them? It's still a crime. How in the world can I make her understand?_

She continues to listen to lectures for the rest of class until it is time to leave. Grabbing her stuff, she heads out of the classroom and walks down the halls, letting out a soft sigh. She is wearing her sexy attire again. She doesn't know why, but wearing that makes her feel a little popular with the other students at the university. They stop and stare at her magnificent figure wearing such attire and try hard not to lust after her, which is a good thing. Other than that, she cannot see herself wearing any other clothing. Sure it will attract molesters here and there, but now that she's a Crimson Girl, she doesn't care anymore.

"Mii-chan!" a familiar voice calls out.

The dark haired girl turns to see a short-haired brunette come running toward her, wearing a short pink frilly dress with white high heels. It's her friend, Aoi.

"Aoi-chan?" Mitsu says.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" the short haired girl says. "What happened? You haven't been returning my texts or calls. Or even tried to see me here. Were you really busy with something?"

_Oh, crud!_ Mitsu thinks. _I didn't even think to tell her about me being part of an organization! I've been so focused on being a stronger girl!_

"Ohhhhh! You're wearing that outfit I recommended!" Aoi brightens and jumps forward a little. "How does it feel? Did it keep away molesters as I said it would~?"

"Ummm…s-something like that, yes," Mitsu replies. "But it still didn't help. Molesters seemed to be coming after me a lot more."

"Awwww, that's too bad~!" Aoi says. "I'm sure wearing that makes you so popular now, right? I mean look at them, stopping and staring at you like you're some kind of model! I'm a genius!"

"Ahahaha…" Mitsu laughs nervously. _This is awkward. I don't think she's even listening._ "Hey, Aoi-chan. There's something I want to tell you. It's been bothering me for a while."

"Yes? What is it, Mii-chan?" the short haired girl asks.

"I'm grateful you picked this outfit. I really am. Wearing this makes me feel…like I'm a new woman. But the results were not pleasant and I'm upset that you even picked this outfit for me when I didn't want to in the first place," Mitsu says. "I was raped, Aoi-chan. And that memory alone will stay with me for as long as I live. I stopped talking to you because I was traumatized. Afraid. But now…I feel much stronger and secure. I don't have to worry about molesters anymore."

"Oh? What exactly changed your mind?" Aoi asks.

Mitsu closes her eyes with a smile, turning her back to her friend. "Let's just say…somebody helped me. Their words of encouragement gave me the strength to move on…and stand up to molesters. That's all."

Aoi gives a small smile. "I apologize, Mii-chan. I was sort of foolish on my thinking. It was wrong of me, yes."

"As long as you understand, Aoi-chan," Mitsu says softly. "Now then, I should head to my next class. I'll see you around."

With that, both of them go their separate ways. Mitsu feels a lot better now that she got it off her chest. It wasn't like Aoi wanted to do it on purpose, or maybe she did. But even if she did that, Mitsu wouldn't really consider that a bad thing. She might have been just joking and really wanted her friend to show a new side of her. Wearing something sexy once in a while. Sure it attracts molesters, but she isn't afraid anymore. She is not the same girl she once was. As a Crimson Girl, she can change the future.

****Mitsu's Apartment****

While trying to focus on her homework, she keeps glancing at her smartphone to see if Nanase has the results yet. It's been a couple hours since she arrived home and nothing came in. She still hasn't seen Nozomi either when she got on the train today. That girl sure can be clever when she wants to. Mitsu drops her pencil and sighs.

"This is hopeless…" she groans. "How am I supposed to catch her when she keeps on avoiding me….?"

She is sure that she is taking the exact same train as Nozomi is. But for some reason, she hasn't shown up during the time she gets on and off. After getting caught by Mitsu, Nozomi must have figured out a way to take different cars and blend into a crowd of people. And there were less false accusations, at least from what she can see. It must be since she doesn't want to be targeted when they exit the train.

_Tomorrow, I think I'll keep an eye out for Sakura-san,_ she thinks. _If she indeed takes different cars, then there may be a chance for me to catch her. _

She thinks more on this and then gets back to her homework.

****Few Days Later****

At headquarters, Nanase gathered a few of the falsely accused people like she promised and has Mitsu and the secretary, Makino do the questions. The falsely accused are three women who were willing to explain what's happening and tell Mitsu and Makino about Nozomi.

The interrogation goes very well. The three women tell them everything about the false accusations. The blackmail, Nozomi trying to take money from the people she falsely accused, and most importantly, the times she takes the trains to and from school and what cars she gets on. In fact, it went on easier than Mitsu expected. By the time an hour passes, the interrogations are over and both Mitsu and Makino thank them for their time. Nanase leads them to the door for them to leave and then closes it after. The blonde turns around and claps her hands.

"Alright. So we have all the information on Nozomi," she says. "Mitsu. You know what to do now, right?"

Mitsu nods. "Yes. I will try and find Sakura-san and bring her to you immediately."

Nanase nods as well and turns to her secretary. "You did well, too, Makino. You may be excused. Mitsu and I will discuss things a bit more."

"As you wish," Makino bows and then takes her leave.

After the door closes, there is a bit of silence before Mitsu turns to the blonde.

"What will you do with Sakura-san once I bring her over?" she asks.

"Well…." Nanase sits on the desk and rests her chin on her hands while her elbows are placed on the desk. "Considering she's been falsely accusing at least 20 victims, I may place her under arrest. The real problem is that we don't know why she's even doing this in the first place. No one knows what she's going to gain from this, actually."

Mitsu frowns a little. Sure this girl deserves to be in jail, but she needs more information on Nozomi. She can't really do anything beyond these false accusations.

"Nana-san, let me talk to her for a bit before bringing her to you," Mitsu says. "If we need more information, I shall be the one who will get it from her."

Nanase closes her eyes and nods. "Very well. I trust you."

"Thank you, Nana-san." Mitsu bows and then heads for the door to exit the office.

Nanase gives a soft chuckle, staring at the door Mitsu went out of. "You've become a very brave girl, Mitsu. I'm so proud of you."

****Meanwhile****

At the girl's school, the bell rings for the end of the day. Nozomi packs her things and starts to stand up, but hesitates to exit the school. She doesn't want to go home just yet. Perhaps she can have some fun with her friends for a while before doing that. She checks her phone and then puts it on vibrate. She doesn't want to hear the ringtone when someone from her family calls her to check what she's doing.

"Hey," Nozomi says to her two best friends. "Do you want to go karaoke today?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" a dark haired girl with a bob-cut style named Iori Hanasaki replies.

"Count me in! It's been a while since we've done this!" A red haired girl named Reiha Tachibana says. "Hey, Nozomi, maybe you can blame people for molesting for a while, too!"

Nozomi waves her hand back and forth while shaking her head. "I-I don't think that's a good idea. I've done that for the past week and a half already. I deserve a break."

"Hmmm….you sure?" the redhead asks. "You haven't been really into falsely accusing others as of late. Rather, you were trying to avoid it."

"R-really? I, ummmm…like I said, I needed a break. I got enough money on me to get by, really," Nozomi says. "Let's just go. Hopefully the trains aren't that crowded at this time."

"Sure."

The trio exit the school and head toward the train station to head to town. They explore a little bit, seeing some restaurants, stores and even flower shops until they get to their destination. They pay for a room and head toward the karaoke room. Nozomi skims through some songs in a large book while her two friends take both microphones.

"Hey, Nozomi-chan! Here, you can sing first!" Iori says, handing her friend the third mic.

"Ummmm…I think you should sing first, Iori-chan," Nozomi says.

"Aw, come on! You've been down in the dumps for a few days!" Reiha says. "You need to let loose! Lighten up the mood! Here, let me pick the song for ya!" She flips through some pages until she finds a song by an idol group called "Muse". And the song is "S.T.A.R.T DASH" "The three of us can sing this if you want!"

"I don't think I know this one," Nozomi says.

"Don't worry!" Iori says. "Reiha-chan and I know about Muse, so we'll help you out a little bit!" She giggles as she points to a beautiful violet haired girl tied in two low pig-tails. "This girl has the same first name as you, too. Hehehe~!"

"Hey!" the brunette stands up abruptly, blushing heavily, making her two best friends laugh.

The three turn on the music, face the screen and start singing. The music sounds lively and Iori and Reiha encourage Nozomi to start singing along with them once they get to the chorus. She smiles a little and starts to sing as well. With their guidance, their voices become in sync and they all enjoy singing the song. Nozomi has never felt this happy in a long time. It's worth having fun with her two best friends once in a while.

Once the song ends, the trio pick out another song to sing. And then another. And another. They sang about 5 songs when the phone rings to let them know that their session is ending. Iori grabbed hold of the phone to tell them to extend their session for about 30 minutes longer. And so they spent time together for the rest of the session, singing, dancing while having yummy snacks and then talking amongst themselves. Nozomi completely forgot she was depressed during that time. It felt really good.

When the session is finally over, the girls head out and the day is still young. It's about 4:00 in the afternoon, so Iori points to a clothing store that's across the street from them.

"We can buy some new clothes!" she says. "Oh! Oh! Hey, we can buy some new ones for Nozomi-chan!"

"Eh!?" Nozomi waves her arms back and forth. "Th-that's okay. I don't think it'll be necessary for me to-"

"Come on, Nozomi-chan!" Reiha takes her by the arm. "You wearing those silly old clothes is boring! Your family has weird tastes, to be honest. Let's see what we can do to make you a new woman!"

Nozomi has no chance to protest as she is being dragged toward the store. They look around for a moment before Reiha suddenly sees something that catches her eye. She picks out a brown shirt that will expose a woman's shoulders. Iori finds a black short skirt along with black thigh high stockings in a separate area. They then go to find some red high heels in the shoe section and take Nozomi to the fitting room. About 10 minutes later, Nozomi comes out of the fitting room, wearing the most glorious outfit her friends picked for her.

"Uwaaaah~!" Iori squeals. "You…look…magnificent!"

"Oh, my gosh! That's amazing! It fits you so well!" Reiha says.

"I-I don't think so…" Nozomi squirms her legs together and fiddles with her fingers. "My shoulders are exposed…the skirt is way too short…I feel someone might actually molest me from wearing this…"

"Hmmm…true. That's actually good though!" Iori says, raising a finger. "You aren't falsely accusing people this time! You can actually call out the molesters this way, which is perfect!"

"Let's keep it!" Reiha says. "Let us both pay for your stuff, Nozomi-chan. And…keep the outfit on. You already look glorious in it, so let's have you show it off, hm~?"

"U-ummm…if that's what you want…" Nozomi can hardly believe her friends decided to do this. But frankly, it's quite a nice change. Wearing her clothes her family recommended, which are some old T-shirts with jeans or shorts, some ordinary clothing that people won't even bother wearing, it's all so boring like her friends said.

"Great! Let's go and ring it up!" Reiha cheers.

Nozomi keeps the outfit on as her friends pay for the clothing and then exit the store shortly after. The trio walk through town with Nozomi in the front and Iori and Reiha behind her. The people stop and stare at her, like she's some kind of model. Nozomi blushes in embarrassment, fiddling with her bag. Although her wearing that outfit attracted some attention, she doesn't mind it at all. It's like she's a new person.

For the rest of the afternoon, the trio spent their time going to the mall, checking out different stores, and then eat at a yummy restaurant and then go to more stores. For Nozomi, this is the most fun she's had in a long time. Her family barely lets her do anything outside of school. She doesn't care at this point now that she's older. She can make her own decisions.

At this point, the sun is setting, which means it's time for the trio to go home. They hop aboard the train just in time and lucky for them, it's not as crowded as it used to be. A short train ride later, Iori and Reiha step off the train as it was at their stop. Nozomi waves the two of them good-bye. As the doors close, the brunette walks over to a random seat and plops down on it. It's a long, but fun day. She got to sing, eat and buy new clothes. The best day ever…

"You are…Sakura Nozomi, correct?" a woman beside her says, startling her.

Nozomi turns her head toward an office lady with long wavy purple hair. "H-how did you know my name?"

The woman holds up a red card, reading **"Makino Shizuki. Member of the Crimson Girls Organization." **"We're taking you in, miss."

"D-did I commit something?" Nozomi stands up, backing away a little. "I swear I never committed any crime."

"I think you have," Makino says, standing up and following the high school girl. "Falsely accusing people of molesting. That itself is a crime."

"Uhhhh….uhhh…" Nozomi is in a panic. She turns around to run, only to bump into another woman, only taller. She is wearing a golden bra, black short shorts and black thigh high boots. "Wh-who are you!?"

The taller woman holds up a card of her own. "Arisa Izumi. And yer coming with us, little b*tch." This woman seems to speak in Kansai dialect. Putting the card back in her pocket, she cracks her knuckles with a grin. "If ya don't behave, I'll beat yer sorry ass until ya can't even move."

"No…nooooo! Don't take me awaaaaay!" She shakes her head roughly and ducks just in time when Arisa tries to grab her. She runs toward the next car and jumps to see the last woman standing in the middle, arms crossed. She recognizes this girl. "I-it's you…!"

"Yes," Mitsu holds up her card. "And you're coming with me."

The door opens from behind Nozomi. Makino and Arisa appear before her. She is surrounded. Arisa cracks her knuckles once again.

"Lemme at her!" she shouts. "I wanna pummel her!"

"That is not necessary," Makino says. "We're here to take her in. Not beat her up."

"Oh, yeah!?" Nozomi turns toward the two. "I'll have you know that I know karate! I'm a black belt, so do not under estimate me! I'll be you girls up if you don't let me go!"

"Gaaaah….whatever! I'm getting this b*tch no matter what!" She charges at the brunette.

Thankfully, this car if fully empty, so they have room to fight. Arisa throws in a few punches, but they are blocked by Nozomi. She retaliates by delivering some side kicks, straight punches and then a roundhouse to top it off. Arisa tries to block them all, but gets hit by a few of her attacks and then gets hit by Nozomi's roundhouse kick. She stumbles backwards and rushes in to punch her again. Nozomi once again delivers a side kick, hitting Arisa in the gut and then spins a back fist to knock her off her feet. Makino rushes in to grab Nozomi, but gets grabbed instead and thrown overhead to the floor.

"Makino-san!" Mitsu cries.

Makino and Arisa get to their feet and decide to work together and outnumber her. Mitsu watches as the three do punches and kicks one after the other. Nozomi blocks every attack and hit Makino and Arisa. Arisa grabs Nozomi's wrist to throw her overhead. However, the brunette flips to her feet and yanks her arm away. She then delivers a roundhouse kick to knock Arisa off her feet once again. Makino jumps in to grab Nozomi from behind and try to restrain her. Nozomi head butts her from behind to make her let go and then throw her overhead onto the floor.

The train stops and the doors open to the next station. Nozomi doesn't care if it's not hers. She just needs to get out of here. Mitsu quickly chases after her. Makino and Arisa recover and exit the car before the doors close and the train leaves.

Mitsu pursues the brunette toward the stairs. As they go down, Mitsu dives toward Nozomi and tackles her to the floor, having them in the middle of the stairs. Nozomi shoves Mitsu off to get free and tries to make a run for it. But the dark haired girl grabs her by the arm and yanks her back. So Nozomi uses her palm to hit her in the face and then deliver a side kick to the gut. Mitsu stumbles back and then goes in to punch Nozomi a couple times. The brunette blocks them and then goes in for a straight punch, only Mitsu blocks it just in time. Nozomi grits her teeth and grabs her hat to shove it at her face to blind her. The brunette then grabs her to throw her overhead and slam her onto the floor. She then makes a run for it. Mitsu tosses her hat aside and jumps to her feet to chase after her.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" she cries.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!" Mitsu shouts.

Once the dark haired girl catches up to her, she dives in to tackle her to the floor again. The two wrestle until Nozomi shoves her away and jumps to her feet. Mitsu does the same and the two of them fight. They throw in a series of punches and kicks until Mitsu lands a hit on Nozomi. She punches and then kicks her in the gut, sending her flying toward a wall.

"It's over, Sakura-san!" she says.

Nozomi grits her teeth and tries to punch her. Mitsu evades, grabs her wrist and then knees her in the gut. She then shoves her to the wall again. Nozomi pushes herself off and tries to punch her karate style. Mitsu evades each one, blocks it with her hand and then grabs her wrist to pull her close and turn her around, keeping a tight grip. Nozomi cries out in pain, but she grits her teeth and stomps on Mitsu's foot with her high heels. The dark haired girl squeaks in pain, making her let go and Nozomi swings a back hand at her. She stumbles back a little, but she goes in once again. She swings a punch, a kick and then a knee to the gut and then grabs her to pin her down on the ground.

"You've gone too far this time!" Mitsu says. "No matter what, I'm taking you in!"

"Grrrr….what is this…? Are you some kind of under cover police officer or something!?" Nozomi struggles to break free, but Mitsu keeps a tight grip on her.

"I'm a lot more than that," Mitsu says. "But the important thing is: you are committing a crime. Falsely accusing others is very wrong!"

"S-so what!?" Nozomi shouts. "Women are victims of rape! I should take advantage of that!"

"Is it worth it though? Someday you're going to get caught…just like you are right now," Mitsu says. "Are you willing to throw your life away just because you committed a crime?"

Nozomi bites her lip and finally, she relents. She lets Mitsu keep her grip on her as they both stand up and find a nearby bench to sit on. They help each other dust off one another and straighten out their hair. Once that's done, Mitsu and Nozomi sit in silence for a moment.

"Tell me," the university student says. "Why would you do something like this?"

Nozomi clenches her fists on her lap. "It's to…it's to relieve stress. I cannot find a better way than to do something like this. My family…I come from a very strict family. They punish me in the worst ways whenever I do something wrong…even the littlest things like hanging out with friends. I cannot take this family life anymore. So, I wanted to punish people myself…out of selfishness to relieve my stress. That's all. And I force them to pay me if they don't want to be found out. That's how I buy my own stuff, including this outfit I bought an hour ago. If they saw me like this, they're going to kill me…"

Mitsu looks at the high school girl as she listens to every word carefully.

"I don't want to go back there anymore!" Nozomi lets out a sob, hanging her head low and small tears fall from her eyes. "I don't want to go back to the horrible family life…when I just had the best day of my life!"

Mitsu puts on a serious expression and grabs her by the shoulders, making the brunette look up at her. "Then, will you come with me to confess what you have done to my director? I will then try to convince her to let you go. But in doing so…I want you to help me change the world."

"Wha?" Nozomi says.

"I can see that you have the skills, the tactics," Mitsu says. "You calling out molesters and having martial arts skills is perfect. You can join me…and become a Crimson Girl."

"Crimson Girl…what is that….?"

Mitsu smiles. "It's an organization that stops train molesters. And I want you to be part of it. And if it's alright with you…you can come live with me at my apartment from now on. You will never have to worry about your family ever again."

"But…but what if they manage to find me?"

"Then, I'll defend you. No…my friends and I will defend you, if they will," Mitsu says. "We'll say that you're staying with us and my apartment is your new home. You're never coming back to them ever again."

Nozomi thinks about it for a moment. Mitsu is promising her the freedom that she wanted for a long time in exchange for apologizing to all that she falsely accused. She wipes the remaining tears and nods.

"O-okay…I'll go with you…" she says. "I'll apologize."

"That's a good girl," Mitsu pats her on the head with a smile on her face.

Makino and Arisa catch up to see that Mitsu has already caught Nozomi. The secretary smiles as she crosses her arms under her large bosom while Arisa just puts a hand on her hip.

When all the girls arrive at headquarters, Nozomi apologized like she promised and explained her dilema. Nanase understood her actions, but warned her if she ever did it again, she'll surely arrest her on the spot.

And then, for the next few days, Nanase gathered all the falsely accused she can and Nozomi apologized sincerely to everyone. They forgave her. And then, thanks to Mitsu, Nanase recruits Nozomi to part of the Crimson Girls for redeeming herself and promising to change the world. Everyone applauds as they welcome the new member and Nozomi cannot be any happier, especially Mitsu. She now has a roommate at her apartment.


End file.
